Wasted
by Johngfhfjffkjfnfdmfufnf
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find alcohol from grunkle stan in the fridge, which Leads to there intoxicated selves


dipper has just woken up from a great night sleep,

although feeling exhausted from his last supernatural night,

he's still have enough satisfaction and loyalty to keep his day going pleased,

dipper got out of bed,

went over to his sister Mabel sleeping under cool weather sheets with her pig Waddles,

Dipper intensely shook Mabel's shoulders until he could get one response,

and he did

"dipper, let me have my relaxing sleep" replied Mabel

"well guess what, we got to get to work in like 20 minutes, so let's have a quick breakfast, get dressed and move on with our lives" said dipper,

Mabel then stood up out of bed with a few bags under her eyes and went on to get their clothes,

dipper always pick outs the obvious,

Pine tree hat,

red shirt,

navy blue vest,

but Mabel always gets people's attention by wearing a different sweater,

Mabel get curious why no one wears different clothes but that's just nothing to bother.

Dipper and Mabel then went down stairs to see their uncle grunkle stan in a white singlet and blue and white striped shorts to show is grey hairs on his shoulder, "Morning" said grunkle stan eyes away from the newspaper to make eye contact with the kids while a taking a swig of his nearly expired orange juice

"you kids better get something to eat, the mystery shack opens in about 15 minutes" said grunkle stan

"speaking of opening, I gotta go get changed, you kids knock yourselves to some breakfast"

dipper and Mabel look at each other,

dipper then looked for waffles for them to eat in the cabinet but surprisingly,

they're not there,

"Mabel, did you eat any of the waffles" said dipper while making eye contact on her confusingly

"oh yeah, sometime I like to eat frozen waffles, so yeah... Hehe, I'm just gonna go get them from them fridge" said Mabel awkwardly,

dipper then took out the bread for some toast until something catched dippers eye,

Mabel was just standing there with a bottle of whiskey,

dipper then all of sudden ran to Mabel to know what this type of beverage is

"Dipper, what is this, I was just looking for our litre of apple juice, until I stumbled upon this drink" said Mabel confused until dipper looked at the back of the bottle to see details,

dipper then saw this was an alcohol

"Mabel, this is alcohol, we're under aged to drink this stuff" said dipper

"oh, come on dipper" Mabel Said while punching his shoulder

"There are sometimes in life where your allowed to take risks"

"but Mabel, what if we make an embarrassment in front of all of our friends, they'll think we're complete idiots for doing shit like that" said dipper

"don't worry, will apologise after, either way, let's do this" said Mabel,

dipper then decided to nod while Mabel opens the cap to take her first sip,

after that,

Mabel made a cringed face while after that a face of delight

"mmm... That's actually good"

dipper was then surprised as he immediately grabbed the bottle and took a big swig

"yeah, that is good"

dipper and Mabel looked at each other satisfied at they kept on drinking,

until they were both drunk out of their minds,

both of them burping and hiccuping and saw that it was time to open the mystery shack,

they dipper walked to the door while Mabel near the cash register and saw soos and Wendy walking directly to the door, they decided to wait by the door while Mabel is dribbling over a very uncomfortable waddles "huh *Hic* waddles... Hahah, you look *Burp* cute as... Ever" said Mabel wasted,

Wendy opened the door to see dipper and Mabel in shock

"oh my god, guys, what happened to you" said Wendy scared as hell

"oh hey... *burp* Wendy, you look pretty today" said dipper dribbling from his mouth while Wendy and soos are terrified

"why do you look so scared, come on let me *Hic* give you a *Burp*hug" said dipper as he approaches the scared to while dipper touching Wendy's hair

"DIPPER, GET OFF ME!" Said an angry yet terrified Wendy,

dipper then on the ground crying

"oh no dipper, it's okay, I just can't believed you decided to get drunk" said Wendy while almost shedding tears

"cmon dude, you need some sleep" said soos supportively while dipper looks at him angrily,

dipper then punch soos in the stomach leading the worker fall on his back on the floor and letting him stomping on his multiple times,

Wendy and Mabel decided to grab his arms until dipper moved his legs kick both of girls legs making him free of doing everything,

he went from an innocent socially awkward guy to a drunk abusive psychopath

"fuck you guys, you guys *Burp* think YOU can control me, I don't think so, I'm out of here" said an psychopathic dipper while looking at a Wendy and dipper both of them with broken legs and soos with a bruised face while coughing blood

"see you guys later" said dipper as he closed the door

"DIPPER!" screamed Mabel,

dipper then took off his blue vest at out on the floor while walking angrily to the golf cart with the key on the seat

"I don't care about them, I should've said no to that fucking shit"

he put the key in the ignition,

revving up the engine and driving as fast as he could,

what he saw was really dizzy and then he realised he was driving off a cliff and he crashed.


End file.
